


薰衣草太太今天更新了吗 39章

by Notte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DMHP - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notte/pseuds/Notte
Summary: 看怂拽如何返日救世主w全文详见LOFTER





	薰衣草太太今天更新了吗 39章

救世主那句豪言壮语吼出去之后墙上那一坨几乎等同于口吐白沫魂飞魄散了。

Harry Potter实在是看不下去对方那怂样，他一把揪过Draco Malfoy的衣领，“卧室在哪？”

Draco Malfoy持续宕机中。

“客厅也行，我不介意。”

“不行！”有人回神了，金发青年疯狂摇头，吞吞吐吐地指了指楼上，“二楼。”

“哪边走？”

“穿过客厅然后——艹！Potter你他妈放开我！”

Draco Malfoy就那么被Harry Potter拽着衣领一路从门廊拎到了楼梯口，他现在无比庆幸他与救世主的身高并没差多少，也多亏Draco Malfoy穿的是一件宽松款的睡衣，救世主死死地揪着这家伙的衣领就是不肯松手，不论Draco Malfoy这一路上嘴里骂骂咧咧地在嚎些什么鬼东西。

“我警告你Potter这是我最喜欢的一件睡衣你他妈要是给我扯变形了你赔我十件！”Draco Malfoy一路跌跌撞撞地被Harry Potter拽上了二楼，最后实在没辙连撒泼讹诈这种无赖的手段都用上了。

“可以，明早我赔你一柜子。”Harry Potter站在楼梯口左右望了望，这该死的纯血子弟一个人住这么大别墅到底哪才是这家伙的卧室！他偏头斜了一眼还妄图挣扎的Draco Malfoy，“哪边？”

“你先放开我！我他妈脖子都要被你断了！”

Harry Potter怒瞪了他一眼，又重复了一句，“哪边。”

Draco Malfoy缩缩脖子，“左……不是……右、右边。”

救世主再度抬腿朝庄园别墅的翼走去，当然，他是不会落下身后那家伙的。

梅林的胡子。Harry Potter再度惊叹于世家住宅的奢侈程度，这条走廊一眼望去六扇木门，还不算尽头的回廊。

“哪间？”Harry Potter问道。

Draco Malfoy一副有本事你自己找的欠抽样，还吹起了口哨。

Harry Potter瞥了他一眼，这才肯松开一直抓着Draco Malfoy的领子，他从最深处的房门挨个查探。陈列室、书房、画室、客房、客用浴室。除了Draco Malfoy身后靠着的那扇门之外，Harry Potter全都查了一遍。

救世主最终站在Draco Malfoy面前，“闪开。”

“这间不是。”金发青年眼神游离。

Harry Potter伸手便要去转那扇门的把手，却被Draco Malfoy迅速制止了动作。

“这真不是。”Draco Malfoy略带慌张又有些贼笑地说道。

Harry Potter收手，瞧对方这样子虽说肯定有什么秘密但是这间屋子八成的确不是他的卧室，不过也就是说，他他妈的被这混蛋耍了？！Harry Potter直勾勾地盯着Draco Malfoy，等着后者给他一个解释。

Draco Malfoy被救世主那双满是审视地眼睛盯得发毛，弱弱地开了口：“不在这儿……是另外一边。”

“哪间。”Harry Potter可不想再这么一间间找下去了。

“……”Draco Malfoy心不甘情不愿地撇嘴，“转过回廊第一间。”

救世主挑起眉梢，说真的，他现在倒是比刚进门的时候冷静了一点，但是眼前这家伙又是趴墙又是犯怂还带着他在别墅里兜圈子，这实在是令他无比不爽。

Harry Potter也不顾Draco Malfoy再次惊呼怒骂，仍旧扯过对方的衣领穿过了刚刚他们才路过的长廊，转向了Draco Malfoy卧室的方向。

“就这儿了？”Harry Potter最后在Draco Malfoy指定的房间门前站定。

金发青年抿着嘴唇没出声。

这次看来是了。Harry Potter仍旧揪着Draco Malfoy不放，然后干脆抬腿一脚踹了过去。

“梅林——！”屋主尖叫，“干你Potter！这门特么比你年纪都大！保护古董懂吗！”

“干不干的进去再说。”Harry Potter拽着Draco Malfoy闯了进去，室内的灯光在Harry Potter踹开门的瞬间便自动亮了起来，他直接将那个仍旧惊魂未定的家伙仍在了床上。

“Potter你他妈倒是来睡我的还是来拆我的房子的！”Draco Malfoy翻身一滚坐在他自己那张四柱床边怒骂。

Harry Potter鄙视地斜着正在试图往床里面缩的Draco Malfoy，抽出魔杖朝卧室入门的方向挥了挥，“修好了。”还顺便关了门。

“……”Draco Malfoy无言以对。

Harry Potter将自己的魔杖随手放在了Draco Malfoy的床头柜上，顺势一条腿跪在床边，欺身向前，刚好对上了床上那捂着额头万般无奈的家伙。

“你这是入室强奸！”

他听见Draco Malfoy颤颤巍巍地微弱的指控。

“只要你说你不想跟我上床我马上走。”Harry Potter凝视着Draco Malfoy低垂的金色脑袋轻轻地说着。

Draco Malfoy咬着后槽牙，妈的，怎么可能不想！

他当然想！非常想！而且已经想了快十年了！

Harry Potter静静地等待着对方的回复，然而过了半晌那家伙都没什么动静，依旧垂着脑袋手里死死攥着床单，他笑了笑，行吧，果然是不能指望这怂包主动做点什么了。

Harry Potter再度伸手抬起Draco Malfoy的脑袋，凑上去浅浅地献上一个吻，空着的另一只手撩开Draco Malfoy的睡衣沿着边缘一寸寸向下摩挲。他隔着Draco Malfoy的底裤握住了那个早已勃起的物件。

嚯，都这样了还死撑？Harry Potter手中的形状明明白白的告诉这他Draco Malfoy早就被他撩起了情欲，真是不得不佩服这家伙就算硬得火热还有心思跟他绕弯子。

这得是有多怂啊Malfoy先生。Harry Potter暗地感叹。

他脱掉皮鞋朝床里挪了挪，一鼓作气直接脱下了Draco Malfoy下半身所有的遮蔽物，寻了个舒适的位置俯下身，张口含住了那根涨得火热的器官。

Draco Malfoy倒吸一口凉气，他可没料到救世主上来就玩这么刺激的，温热湿润的口腔包裹着他最敏感的地带，接着——

“嗷——！我日！疼疼疼！牙！牙！你他妈的是要废了我吗Potter！”

Harry Potter将那东西从嘴里吐了出来，皱皱眉头，“……要不你忍忍，我小心点。”

“操你！你这是什么诡异的渣男言论！Potter！”

“妈的！你以为我想吗！”Harry Potter羞赧地吼了回去。

“梅林的蕾丝边！你他妈活儿这么差到底是怎么和你那些前女友做爱的！”

“我又没跟她们上过床！”

“你——！啥？！”Draco Malfoy一怔，等会儿？Potter说了什么？他没跟那些女孩儿上过床？！他匪夷所思地盯着Harry Potter。

救世主揉了揉头发，索性坦白道：“我真没有。”

“呵。”Draco Malfoy冷笑，“我们黄金男孩儿甜美的爱情故事都要在霍格沃兹烂大街了现在你告诉我你没睡过任何一个？”

Harry Potter垂着肩膀，“拜托，那可是在学校！学校！”

“所以？”

“难道你以为我是那种半夜跑到女生宿舍和女朋友当众为爱鼓掌的变态？”Harry Potter满面愁容，“还是我能在有求必应屋里开个单间然后冒着不知道什么时候就有人闯进来了的风险去和一个女孩儿翻云覆雨？！”

Draco Malfoy盖着被子靠在床头上环抱着胳膊以一种颇为古怪的眼神瞄着Harry Potter，接着说出一个词，“隐形斗篷。”

“……嗯？”Harry Potter先是愣了一会儿，然后被他气笑了，“我的老天，你是不是同人文看多了脑子坏掉了，薰衣草太太。”

“你他妈才是黄图千万张实战一身伤！”Draco Malfoy怒骂。

“画图又不需要有亲身经历，素材找得好——！不对？等等？”Harry Potter话到一半才惊觉自己这是已经身份暴露了，“你说什么？什么黄图？”他故作无辜地瞧着Draco Malfoy。

“别装了，黄暴大手西西。”Draco Malfoy白了他一眼，然后忽然翻身下了床，“看在你没什么经验的份上，我教你。”

“噢？看来你有喽？”Harry Potter笑眯眯地反问道，“是和哪个纯血家的小姐还是——男孩儿？”

Draco Malfoy不悦地啧了一声，理直气壮地回答，“没有。”

“那你骄傲个毛。”

“但是起码我不会像某些人一样如此鲁莽。”Draco Malfoy从床头抽屉里摸出一瓶润滑油和一小包安全套，“Potter，我现在真的怀疑你的性教育是不是哪个未开化的野蛮人教的。”

Harry Potter坐在床上瞧着他手里的东西，“噢，那请问你一个没有性生活也没有伴侣的单身男性为什么会有套？”

“……买润滑油送的。”

Harry Potter爆笑。

“啧，这叫有备无患！”Draco Malfoy回到了床上，没好气地命令道，“脱衣服。”

Harry Potter舒了口气，一头栽在了Draco Malfoy的枕头上，“来吧。”

“……自己脱。”

“拜托，你能不能有点情趣。”

Draco Malfoy瞥着四仰八叉将自己躺成了一个大字兴致勃勃地等着他去服务自己的救世主假笑。行，你他妈别后悔。

Draco Malfoy解开Harry Potter的皮带退掉了他的长裤、底裤、包括袜子，又解开胸前一颗颗扣子扒下了衬衫，后者倒是万分配合地抬腿翻身举手，还顺带把Draco Malfoy上半身的睡衣也扔在了地上。

“然后呢？”赤身裸体的Harry Potter朝Draco Malfoy眨眼。

“等着。”Draco Malfoy凑到Harry Potter旁边帮他摘掉了眼镜，又从救世主脑袋下面的枕头底下抽出自己的魔杖，思索了一下，“要关灯吗？”

“呃……都行……吧？”

金发青年想了想，还是挥动魔杖熄了灯。

“那么请问Malfoy先生，你选择关灯的理由是？”Harry Potter的声音从黑暗中传来。

“更好的操你。”Draco Malfoy回答。

好吧，其实只是因为他自己怕看见Harry Potter的脸会把持不住，然而事实证明，黑暗只能成为更加有效的催情剂。

Draco Malfoy跪覆在Harry Potter身上，在黑暗中捕捉到了身下人的嘴唇，他重复着Harry Potter之前在门口对他做过的亲吻，一点点深入，逐渐缠绵。

Harry Potter伸手搂着Draco Malfoy的脖颈，半长的金发从他的手指缝隙中流过，Harry Potter稍稍用力将那家伙按向自己，他想要更多。

这个吻被他们互相牵扯得杂乱无章又疯狂热烈，Draco Malfoy前面有句话算是说对了，此刻的他们两个全然似两只初次发情的野兽，相互吞噬撕咬，以唇舌为利器互相捕获俘虏。湿漉漉的水声伴着成年男性特有的低吟，以及粗重的呼吸在这卧室中弥漫开来。

Draco Malfoy腾出一只手抚摸着Harry Potter的皮肤，从胸前的敏感点驱车向下，救世主常年历练过的肉体自是与他自己截然不同，腹肌曲线全然在他的掌中划过，腰间小腹也没有任何多余的肥肉，紧致得堪称完美，这便是他渴求了近十年的身体。

游离的那只手如同火种，每过之处无不点燃了Harry Potter体内更多的情欲，他分开双腿勾着Draco Malfoy的腰，主动引领对方向最更加敏感的区域前行。

Draco Malfoy顺着救世主的大腿内侧终于覆上了那根火热的存在，手中的硬度与他自己的相差无异，手掌全部包裹着Harry Potter的器官，缓慢揉搓玩弄。他忽然停了下来，伸手摸向身边的润滑剂。

“估计有点凉。”他中断亲吻在Harry Potter耳边说道。

“嗯。”

Draco Malfoy虔诚地亲吻着救世主的侧颈，稍稍用力吮吸舔舐，当他描绘着身下人的喉结时那只手再度握住了Harry Potter的下体。

“唔……”Harry Potter被下半身冰凉的刺激撩得一个激灵，他感觉得到，Draco Malfoy正将那些水润的液体涂抹在他那根肿胀的柱体上，接着再一次开始上下撸动。

Draco Malfoy手上的动作逐渐加速，同时亲吻着Harry Potter脖颈的嘴唇也慢慢转移至胸前的凸起，他小心翼翼地含住了那颗因之前的搓揉站立起的小物，舌尖低着尖端浸湿了它，然后继续舔弄、捕捉、再用牙齿轻轻地含咬着。

Harry Potter被这新来的完全陌生的爱抚弄得不知所措，Draco Malfoy窸窸窣窣的小动作撩拨得他心里痒痒的，而身下一波又一波自下腹生出的电流又敲击着他的神经。Draco Malfoy的手法和他自己的完全不同，那家伙不会直接给他最愉悦的刺激，而是偶然擦过尖端的敏感地带，更多的时候则是若即若离。

Harry Potter不自觉地扭动起了腰，将自己渴望被触碰的地方送到Draco Malfoy手中。

“忍不住了？”他听见Draco Malfoy带着坏笑问道。

“换你你试试。”Harry Potter干着嗓子回了句。

“我可一直忍着呢Potter。”

Draco Malfoy这话说得没错，他自己那可怜的尚未被临幸的器官早已肿胀不堪。

“要不你放我起来，我帮——嗯……”

Draco Malfoy故意用指尖刺激着Harry Potter的马眼，阻断了救世主要说的话。

“你是要帮我。”可他并没有放过Harry Potter，“不过不是现在。”

Draco Malfoy猛地加重了手上的动作，直到Harry Potter开始情不自禁地从喉咙中发出呻吟才突然又停了下来。

迅猛的刺激戛然而止，Harry Potter纳闷地打算反抗又再一次被对方堵上了嘴唇，然后他才明白，这只不过是刚刚开始。

Draco Malfoy的手指裹着湿漉漉的润滑油在Harry Potter的洞口打着圈，等他们交换了几个吻过后才悄悄地刺探了进去。Harry Potter下意识蹙了下眉头，又缓缓舒展开来。他能感受到他身上这位入侵者的手指自入口推了进来，但并没有什么痛感。

Draco Malfoy睁着眼，灰色的眼睛仔细地观察着救世主的神态变化。他在Harry Potter蹙眉的瞬间刚打算停下动作，却意想不到地拿到了通行牌。他小心翼翼地区起手指，漫无目的地在这条温热的甬道里探索开拓，可迟迟都找不到方向。他本以为将Harry Potter逼到临近爆发点会好找一点，然而，看样子这方法并行不通。

Harry Potter自然会发觉到Draco Malfoy似乎有些不知所措，手指在他体内活动的频率在减少，他摸索着握住了Draco Mlafoy插入他内体的手，用力一按，原本只吞了两节手指的洞口直接将整根手指都吃了进去。

不知道是因为快速的摩擦引起的快感还是触碰到了什么地方，Harry Potter吻着Draco Malfoy的嘴唇突然溢出了一声微弱的呻吟。

Draco Malfoy连忙停了下来将手指退回原位，“疼？”他关切的问道。

“不是。”Harry Potter喘着气回答，“你……再来一次。”

Draco Malfoy望着对方的神色犹豫了一下，然后模拟刚刚的角度再度将手指刺了进去。

“唔嗯……”Harry Potter被那种陌生而奇异地刺激弄得不得不抓住了身下的床单，这种感觉和之前的撸动完全不一样，麻酥酥的快感更像是细小的火花在他的身体里炸裂开来。

Draco Malfoy的手指指尖再度按了下去，反复叠加起来的快乐引得Harry Potter喘息不止，进而主动去抬起腰部配合着Draco Malfoy手上的动作。

Draco Malfoy将床上另外一个枕头拽了过来塞在了Harry Potter的腰下，既然找对了地方，就继续试试看吧。

他不断地加快频率，不时更换抚摸的方式，起初Harry Potter还能持续他们之间的亲吻，在亲吻的缝隙中流出无法遏制的呻吟，而当他的动作更加娴熟也越发精准之后，Harry Potter已经完全无法维持那个吻，他抱着Draco Malfoy的身体手里卷着对方的长发，在对方耳畔持续不断的发出诱人的低吟。

那个洞口已经可以容纳Draco Malfoy三根手指，Harry Potter喘着粗气，他从来没有经历过这种说不清道不明的快感，但是却又不得不承认，那很舒服。

Draco Malfoy将手指退了出来，望着目光浑浊胸口剧烈地起伏的救世主咽了咽喉咙，这还仅仅是在黑暗中，如果此时有灯光打下来，让他将眼前人所有的一切都瞧得一清二楚，那恐怕他是半秒都忍不了了。

Harry Potter再一次捧起Draco Malfoy的脸颊献上一个吻，他舔了舔对方干涩地嘴唇说道：“继续。”

Draco Malfoy紧紧地拥抱这他，故意装傻，“怎么做？”

“该你了。”Harry Potter用大腿蹭了蹭Draco Malfoy的器官。

“……很疼。”

“你不是已经帮我开拓过了吗？”

“不，那不一样Potter。”Draco Malfoy将脑袋埋在Harry Potter肩窝里，摇了摇头，“你不明白。”

Harry Potter笑了，“你也说了，我是个画黄图的，我不明白？”

“那儿太窄了。”他说的是Harry Potter身后的洞口，刚刚Draco Malfoy的三根手指伸进去都已经可以填得满满当当，他原本以为这一切都会很轻松，现在看来并不是这样，他再次强调了一遍，“会很疼。”

“不试试怎么知道。”Harry Potter真是服了这家伙，难道他还打算就此停下来不成，“还是你打算憋死自己？”

“你可以用手，我不介意。”

“我介意。”Harry Potter将Draco Malfoy的脸搬到了他的眼前，“听着Draco，”他叫了Malfoy的名字，“都已经到这个程度了，你要还想着逃跑，那我就——”他抚摸着对方的脸颊，“只能自己坐上去了。”

“好吧……”Draco Malfoy撑起身体，撕开安全套，做足了润滑的工作，“别说我没提醒过你。”

“嘿再怎么说我也是个成年人，有权嘶——”Harry Potter这一瞬间有点后悔，Draco Malfoy说得没错，很疼，非常疼，那东西和手指根本不是同一入侵程度的存在。

Harry Potter咬着牙，身下被撑开的疼痛仍旧不断地侵袭他的神经，Draco Malfoy拥抱着他，金发青年能清楚地感受到怀里人因疼痛引起的颤栗。

“你要不……”Harry Potter龇牙咧嘴提议，“干脆都插进去吧。”

“你他妈是疯了吗Potter。”Draco Malfoy也并好不到哪去，那个通道在排斥他的进入，前端已经进入的部分被夹得生疼，“你想把自己搞进圣芒戈我可不乐意陪你。”

“你这么磨磨蹭蹭的大家都难受。”

“……那你一会儿可别哭。”

“放心我又不是你。”

Draco Malfoy拧着眉心，深吸了口气再次拥着Harry Potter的身体一鼓作气将自己全部埋入了那条温暖的甬道。Harry Potter咬着嘴唇竭尽全力试图让自己更加放松一些，讲道理，这些套路他都懂，可真到实操起来……梅林在上，是真他妈的疼。

突然被全部包裹住的灼热使Draco Malfoy发出一声舒爽的喟叹，他强忍耐着才不至于直接缴械投降。金发青年低头贴附上了救世主颤抖着的嘴唇，他将Harry Potter的牙齿从后者的下唇上撬起，轻柔地亲吻着他。Harry Potter回应着这个安抚性的吻，也随着痛感逐渐褪去放松了下来，挤压着Draco Malfoy无法动弹的肠壁也渐渐松弛了下来。

得到了行动允许的Draco Malfoy开始挪动自己的腰，肠壁的紧缩与热度再加上摩擦引起的舒适令他着迷，他尝试着去寻找之前让Harry Potter神魂颠倒的敏感地带。

Harry Potter必须承认，论技术，他和他身上这家伙什么都没有，两个人都是第一次全凭摸索与配合。他现在不得不自己调整角度配合Draco Malfoy的动作，体内被撑满的胀痛仍旧还有残存，他尽可能去寻找一个能让自己更加轻松的方式。

Draco Malfoy扶着Harry Potter的腰身，进进出出的频率逐渐加快，一次又一次调整角度试图去触碰Harry Potter体内的敏感区域。

“噢艹——！”Harry Potter忽然被顶得发颤，Draco Malfoy吓得连忙停了下来，救世主缓了口气，“别停，就是那儿。”

Draco Malfoy先是一愣，等他明白过来Harry Potter的意思之后又一次开始了他的运动。

体内快速的抽插加大了那一瞬间的快感，Harry Potter半张着嘴无法克制地从喉咙里发出阵阵呻吟。肠壁习惯了Draco Malfoy的尺寸后也不再排斥他的进攻，所有的痛楚已经逐渐被性爱的快乐所取代。

Harry Potter最后是被Draco Malfoy活生生操射的，白浊液一股接着一股喷涌而出，扑撒在两个人亲密连接的小腹上，黏黏糊糊地发散着淫欲的气息。

Draco Malfoy释放后将自己撤出了Harry Potter的体内，摘掉安全套打了个结等进垃圾桶，回到床上再度给了救世主一个绵长而温柔的亲吻。

他感受着Harry Potter因高潮所带来的剧烈的脉搏，他总觉得这有些不太真实。暗暗掐了自己一把，这居然是真的？不是梦？

Harry Potter平复着呼吸，绿眸于黑暗中神采奕奕，他在黑暗中握着Draco Malfoy的手十指相合。

这的的确确是真的，不是梦。


End file.
